


Love me?

by HamishHolmes



Series: Wedding!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pops the question to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me?

“Hey Gabe, Honey,” said Sam, not looking up as the archangel came into the room.

“Hello,” purred Gabriel, as he slipped his arms over the taller man’s shoulders.

“I am here,” called Dean from the kitchen. The thought of his brother and the trickster starting something and trapping him in there for fear of mental scarring was awful.

“Hello to you too!” Said Gabe, smiling in Dean’s direction.

After closing the gates to hell and locking away all the demons, the brothers had bought a small house and retired. They still lived off credit card scams although Sam was beginning to insist on honest work. Gabe and Sam had been dating for a year and a half. They had hooked up soon after Sammy had convinced his brother not to slam the doors to heaven.

“Sasquatch, I’m taking you out tonight. I hope you didn’t have any plans!”The archangel winked, sending shivers don Sam’s spine.

Dean rolled his eyebrows, well aware of the angel’s entire plan and while he agreed with the basics he refused to think about the specifics for too long.

“I want him home by eleven tomorrow,” he warned, jokingly, causing Sam to huff quietly. 

“Yes sir,” smirked Gabe, lacing his arm around Sam’s waist.

“I mean it Garth is ...” Dean was cut off by the sound of Gabriel’s many wings flapping. He sighed and went back to the oven to retrieve his pie.

***

Sam began to look around him, in a vain attempt to figure out his surroundings. Before he had even turned his head, a blindfold was slipped over his eyes.

“Now, now. No peeking!” Gabe whispered, leading his hunter down towards their ultimate destination.

Sam couldn’t see a thing a leant heavily on the smaller man. They walked for about ten minutes by Sam’s internal clock, before Gabe stopped and sat down, dragging the other man to the floor with him. Sam felt his boyfriend’s small, delicate hands on his face and his blindfold was lifted. His senses were bombarded as if the blindfold had not only blocked his eyes but all of his senses.

“It did,” said Gabe, slipping his arm round Sam’s waist.

Sam realised he had closed his eyes and opened them slowly. The sight took his breath away. The pale blue arches slid to the edges of his vision. Azure water flowed round by his feet as he gazed into the marble rooftop.

“Gabe,” he whispered, turning his awestruck face towards his angel.

“It’s the Marble Caves in Chile,” smiled Gabriel, “I thought the beauty of this setting might mirror yours, but now I see it can’t compare.”

Sam smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“Not yet,” said Gabriel, pulling back with a wink.

Sam groaned, but it turned into a hum of delight when the food arrived.

“All home cooked, just zapped to the right place at the perfect time!”

Sam and Gabriel ate until they could eat no more. They feasted on hot delicacies cooked up by the archangel. When they were full, they lay back and watched the shifting reflections on the rooftop lightshow.

“I will never tire of your cooking, Gabe,” said Sam, feeling at peace in the other man’s harmonious presence.

“Come on, Sasquatch, the night is not over yet,”

Gabe gestured to a boat that Sam could have sworn wasn’t there before. It bobbed gently on the cool water and Sam couldn’t help but notice the small name painted neatly on the side, Sabriel. 

Gabriel held out his hand, the picture of chivalry (although Sam thought he’d make a goofy looking knight) and Sam let Gabe help him aboard.

“Where to, Captain Gabe?” asked Sam, with a mock salute.

Gabe smirked at his boyfriend and pushed the boat gently away from the shore. It coasted, further than physics allowed, until they could no longer see the land and they were floating in a beautiful blue cave.

“Sam ...” began Gabriel.

The hunter shifted his attention fully to Gabriel, sensing that he had something important to say (for once!).

Gabriel took a deep breath and plunged right in.

“Sam. I have known a lot of people and I have met so many people that I have lost count. But that day, when you and your brother left me in that warehouse, I changed. I realised for the first time that free will was worth it; that my brothers were wrong and it wasn’t all about them. But it’s not about all people. I didn’t take all people on a date with me (though I tried my best). It’s about you. You, Samuel Winchester, who cared about me even after all I did to your family. It’s about you who accepted my apology and believed I had changed. It’s about you, who reminded me how good love feels. You are the reason I get up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I sleep. You are the solid reasoned who stops me in my wilder moments and reminds me I can’t run off on people I care about any more. You are the light at the end of my tunnel and I don’t want you going out.”

Sam had listened dumbfounded to Gabriel’s speech, but he became positively flabbergasted when Gabe got down on one knee and produced a sparkling golden ring.

“Samuel Winchester, will you marry me?” He asked.

Sam leaped at him with such force that even Gabe’s archangel-mojo couldn’t keep the boat upright and the two of them crashed together into the icy waters. When they both surfaced, laughing like madmen and looking at each other like they had found the sunrise after a long, dark night, Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Sam.

“You didn’t answer me, Sammy-boy!” he grinned.  
“Yes!”said Sam, his feet finding the bottom. He grabbed Gabriel and pulled him into a tight embrace and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
Gabe snapped them back to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying and they giggled quietly into the bathroom as they dried off, so as not to wake Dean.

When the morning came, Dean wandered into the bathroom for a pee, only to find the two lovebirds curled together on the floor, amidst a multitude of towels. He admired the beautiful view for only a minute before his bladder got the better of him and he woke them with a loud noise and shooed them from the room.

When he had finished his business he congratulated the couple properly. 

“Aren’t you going to say that Gabe needs to ask your permission?” Asked Sam, when all the (manly) hugging was over.

“Oh. He already has,” smiled Dean, busying himself in the waffle batter he was stirring for Gabriel.

“Really?” asked Sam, looking at his fiancée.

“I picked up some, how-not-to s off crazy Becky!” grinned Gabriel, laughing softly.

Sam cringed remembering the love-potion induced wedding and its ensuing sickly sweet relationship. How had he ever thought that it was love? Looking back, after knowing true love with Gabe, he saw only infatuation and creepy stalking.

The three of them ate breakfast together. Gabriel’s waffles were, as ever, absolutely scrumptious. They had nowhere to be, no hunt to go on. They were content to spend a lazy day around the motel room. At 5 o’clock, Castiel showed up and congratulated the happy couple. Dean suggested that they all went out for a movie and pizza.

And that’s how Sam ended up sitting with his fiancée curled by his side at a screening of Iron Man 3, feeling completely happy.


End file.
